


Morning Kisses

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay días en los que Johnny adora con toda su alma los besos que Yuta le da para despertarlo… otros días los odia… hoy es uno de esos días…





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta otp, ni siquiera la tenía muy bicheada porque no he visto muchos momentos de ellos juntos, pero me ha gustado escribir JonhYu, porque la historia se escribió sola a pesar de que no estoy muy familiarizada con lo de escribir en presente. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

            —Despierta…

 

            Johnny sigue en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños cuando una voz dulce comienza a perturbar su descanso, una voz dulce que le dice que haga algo una y otra vez pero que, estando todavía más dormido que despierto, Johnny es incapaz de comprender por el momento. Por eso, piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es ignorar aquella voz y seguir hundiéndose más y más profundamente en sus sueños; sin embargo, aquella voz sigue siendo insistente y comienza a estar acompañada de débiles zarandeos.

 

            —Despierta, Johnny… despierta…

 

            En aquella ocasión, Johnny distingue su nombre dicho por la dulce voz de su novio, lo distingue de la maraña de palabras que hay alrededor porque lo ha escuchado tantas veces que sería capaz de distinguirlo en cualquier ocasión. No obstante, sigue sin comprender qué es lo que quiere su novio, porque algo debe de querer, Yuta no es de los que perturban su sueño así porque así, debe de haber un motivo para aquello.

 

            —Vamos a llegar tarde si no te despiertas…

 

            Ya más despierto que dormido, Johnny por fin entiende que lo que quiere Yuta es que se despierte y probablemente lleve bastante rato queriendo levantarlo, pero el día anterior había sido agotador en la universidad, había tenido clases desde muy temprano y después había tenido que hacer trabajos hasta tarde. Yuta sabía que había llegado prácticamente muerto a casa, porque ni siquiera había cenado, solo se había tirado directamente sobre la cama y se había quedado dormido en un segundo. Por ese motivo —y porque es domingo y es día de descanso— Johnny está en todo su derecho de seguir durmiendo. No obstante, la voz de Yuta sigue pidiéndole que se despierte una y otra vez.

 

            Pero con el paso de los minutos no es solo la voz de Yuta la que le pide que se despierte, ni los pequeños zarandeos iniciales, conforme va pasando el tiempo, Yuta empieza a utilizar sus besos como última arma para conseguir que Johnny se despierte. Todavía entre sueños, Johnny no puede evitar sonreír porque adora la forma en la que Yuta comienza a besarlo, suave y dulcemente, cuando quiere despertarlo, adora aquello con toda su alma porque los labios del chico siempre han obrado maravillas sobre su piel y, en aquel momento, aquellos labios comienzan a despertarlo del todo finalmente.

 

            Los besos de Yuta comienzan en su cabeza, posando sus labios sobre su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla… cualquier lugar menos sus labios, porque en el momento en el que Johnny busca los labios de su novio con los suyos, es el momento en el que por fin se ha despertado. Sin embargo, aquel día es un poco distinto a los demás en los que Yuta empieza a besarlo como última medida para que se despierte, porque Yuta no se entretiene besando su rostro una y otra vez, sino que sus labios se dirigen inmediatamente a su cuello y los besos que siguen a partir de ese momento dejan de ser dulces o suaves.

 

            Mientras los labios de Yuta se entretienen en su cuello, mordisqueando a veces incluso su piel, Johnny no puede evitar sentirse más y más despierto conforme el tiempo pasa, con su cerebro yendo a toda velocidad debido a la estimulación que está recibiendo; pero antes de que pueda reaccionar del todo a lo que está pasando, siente el peso de su chico sobre su cuerpo y cómo éste le sube la camiseta ancha con la que suele dormir para meter su cabeza bajo esta y comenzar a besar su pecho, entreteniéndose en sus pezones y rozando con la yema de sus dedos su piel, haciendo que ésta se erizara por su contacto y que el primer murmullo de la mañana saliera de los labios de Johnny, grave y pesado.

 

            En el momento en el que aquel murmullo sale de su boca, Johnny nota cómo Yuta sonríe contra su piel y cómo esa sonrisa no es la que le muestra generalmente, aquella sonrisa genuina y amplia con la que le dice lo feliz que es el tiempo que pasa junto a él, no, aquella no es esa sonrisa. La sonrisa que Johnny siente contra la piel de su estómago es como las sonrisas pícaras que le dedica cuando quiere ser travieso y aquella sonrisa le da muy mala espina. Yuta seguro que había planeado algo.

 

            Johnny no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas, porque el siguiente salto que Yuta da en su piel es para continuar besándolo más y más abajo, trazando una línea de besos húmedos por su estómago y llegando hasta el lugar en el que la cinturilla de sus pantalones de chándal ya no lo dejan avanzar. El aliento cálido de Yuta traspasa la tela de su pantalón y, por un momento, Johnny piensa que quizás va a terminar su camino de besos como debe, pero antes de que se haga muchas ilusiones, Yuta ya ha salido de debajo de las sábanas y se ha alejado de su cuerpo.

 

            —Ahora que estás despierto —le dice—. Levántate, que me prometiste venir conmigo al aeropuerto a recoger a mis padres.

 

            Johnny no puede evitar el suspiro de frustración que sale de sus labios. Generalmente adora cuando Yuta lo despierta con sus besos, aunque ese día no lo haga… pero en el fondo, entiende que su novio haya tenido que tomar medidas tan desesperadas como aquella para despertarlo, dejándolo caliente desde primera hora de la mañana. Johnny no sabe con qué cara se va a presentar a sus suegros aquel día ni cómo va a aguantar hasta que ambos vuelvan a estar solos para pedirle a Yuta que continúen con lo que han empezado esa mañana. Pero para que todo eso pueda suceder, lo primero que Johnny tiene que hacer es levantarse de la cama… y eso es lo que hace.

 


End file.
